Pwtwatobrwine
YESYESYSYEYSYEYSYEYESYSYEYSYSYYESYESSYESYEYSYEYSYEEYSYSEYS'''weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee no '''THIS PAGE IS PUREBEAUTY Potatobrwine is a lwrge, mincrwaft swteve (LITERWALLY dwa SWAMe) wit a PWOTATO head!1!1!1!1!1!1!1! dwat wHy pwotwatobrwine is dwat!11!11!1! THIS PAGE BELONGS TO POTATOBRINE. PLEASE DONNOT STEAL DA CODING WITHOUT PERMISSION. ALSO, THE HEADING IS SUPER VERY LONG. LET THE BEAUTY BEGIN. AND YES, THIS IS ANOTHER LONG (BUT NOT SUPER VERY LONG) HEADING. owh nooooooooo this is a free regin page!1!1!11!1!!1! SO N O FURSONA PAGEY!1!1!1111!1 infobo ax fown here amazin stuff aka an infobox by swandy!!1!1!1!1 WAIT WHY DOES SANDY DO ALL THE WORK?!1!1!1!1!11!1!!1!111! look at that beauty <3 OMSC THIS PAGE IS SO HARD TO READ!1!11!11!1!! dont know what it says!1!1111!!11 DINGCATS = beauty in font <3<3 dont like messy fwonts yayyayayyayayayayyaya 1!1!11!11!1 cwzy crzy pwgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nw lets get this dwone wit potatobrine is friendly and noice. he likes to talkand socialize with other potatoes. He also likes talking with BlogClanners and stuff. He also likes coding Especially sdiws one. He says: "OMSC!1!1!111!!! this coding is beauty <3 <3 sandy says thx potatobrine your amazing. Potatobrine also thinks Sandy, Shadow, Flighty, Crystie, Ravem and MANY other potato lovers are amazingggggggg and awesomeeeeeeeeeee!1!1!!11!11!!1!! ON THE BLOG potatobrine is NOT on the blog. though he wants 2 join BlogClan!1!1!11!1!1 But for discord, he has discord, aon PotatoClan discord!1!!11!111!!11! he cannot join the blog BUT he is on the BlogClan 2 wiki as Potatobrine4life!1!11!1!11!!! BREAK TIME!1!11!11! read Heathertail's Lie, a fanfiction by crystalpaw/shine. stormy paths by cloudy, also a collab fanfiction And finally... The Potatobrine series!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1 READ ALL OF THEM NOW!1!1!1!1!!!!11!1!1!! ~~BREAK TIME NED~~ back to the amazing potatobrine page yeet So... where were we? idk...lets see............................... OOOOOWOWOWWOWOWWO how i found warriors sadly, potatobrine did no find warriors. He just found BlogCaln. yeet. how i found BlogCan OMSC!1!11!111!1 i was waiting for this!1!1!1!1! he was created in the warriors games page by shadow!1!1!111! bow down to her!1!1!11!1! HOW I FOUND BLOGCLAN 2 WIKI sandy helped me!1!11!1!! what others say about me!1!111!1!1! OMSC!1!11!111 add yer thought!1!1!1!11!1! sandy says: OMSC!1/111!1111! potatobrine is truely aweomse and hes AMAZING on discord wit the battle with the tomatoes!1!1!1!!1!1!1! omn shadow crystie flighty raven HAVENT added their thought oh noooooo halppppppieeeeeeeeeee frwinds PLWZ AWD YOUWRSWLF!1!1!!11! i luv frwirnds * sandy (sandpaw/frost) * and mANY MANY MORE that are unlisted!1!1!1!1!11!1!! real life friwneds sadly i donnot have any real life frwidnds. But swandy is kind of!1!1!1!1!!1!! ships i have been shipped many times!1!1!!1! with sandy shadow and many others!11!11!! lets list dem............... * sandy x potatobrine (Sandbrine) * shaodw x potatobrine (Shadowtatobrine) * and many other more!1!!1!11!1!1!!1! time for the fun part...THE TRIVIA!1!1!!1!!!1!!1!1!!1 ~~start of Potatobrine's amazing Trivia~~ See belowwwwwww --> potatobrine lives in the internet, or the warriors games page. Though now he doesnt live there because the potato themed trend is gone. (or the blogclan 2 wiki) his birthday is unknown. All you know about his birth is he was created by Shadow and Sandy in the warriors games page. He does not have a mentor or apprentice. But he would like an apprentice called Potatobrineisawesomepaw. He sadly does not have any pets, since he lives in the internet. :'( He is very bad at speaking english. He likes to mix it up with his language, Potatobrine language!1!1!1!!1! (it has lots of !!1!11!1!!!s) he is bad at writing fanfiction but amazing sandy helps him to write!1!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1! He is awesome (every thinks that) He (sadly) ddoesnt play minecraft but thats his dream. his BIGGEST ever dream. he does not have famil (well, he does but he never met them so :P) actually his parents are a potato andherobrine the potato is beautiful and Herobrine is awesome <3<3<3 Potatobrine's note: OMSC!1!1!11! i remembur my parents now!1!11!1 thy were amazing!1!1!1!1111! aahhhhhhhh ive run out of things to trivia i guess that's the end ~~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!11!11 dis pwage is NWT done!1!1!111!!1!11 we have more things to trivia!1!!11! i men not trivia i men add!1!!11!1!!11 HISTORI TIMEE but there are many stories of him i mean versions there are 2 histors one in potatobrine comes to blogclan other in warriors games page lets take NUMBER 1: warriors game page histori so one day in 2019 or 2018 sandy was judging her 1st nta and then she did a minecraft-theme she added a name called Herobrinepaw And next round, she did 'HerobrineisnotEntity202paw' and raven did this name: HerobrineisnotEntity303heisobviouslyapotato and then shadow started the potato name trend bam next histori is hmm let me think what was it ? ? ? ? / ? ? Oh yeah!1!!1!1!11!1!1!1! Category:Potatobrine Category:Tom Category:Free-Reign Category:Project